Błotniak grudowy
Błotniak grudowy - gatunek smoka ziemi występujący w "Coś, czego pragnę" Wygląd Błotniak grudowy jest dużym smokiem, ponad dwa razy większym od nocnej furii. Cały jest pokryty łuskami w róznych odcieniach szarości i brązu, które przypominają dopasowane do siebie, malutkie otoczaki, lub też grudki ziemi i błota. Ma długie ciało, szyję oraz ogon, zakończony kilkoma kolcami, wygiątymi w kształt kotwiczek. Ma cztery małe, żółte oczy, dość długi, trójkątny pysk który zdobią dwa mocne rogi oraz z każdej strony trzy pary mniejszych, nieco elastycznych, między którymi ukryte są otwory słuchowe, niewidoczne całkowicie. Te mniesze rogi połączone są na pierwszy rzut oka cienką i delikatną, ale w rzeczywistości mocną błoną, która pomaga im wychwytywać fale dźwiękowe o znacznie większej częstotliwości niż mogłyby to zrobić bez nich. Smok ma duże, mocne skrzydła, których błona wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak ta przy otworach słuchowych - sprawia wrażenie bardzo delikatnej, ale w rzeczywistości jest bardzo mocna. Błotniak grudowy jest też jedynym smokiem, który posiada aż cztery pary łap - dwie z przodu i dwie z tyłu. Każda jest wyposażona w cztery palce z ostrymi pazurami, z czego jeden jest skierowany do tyłu, w kierunku przeciwnym niż pozostałe trzy, połączone tą samą mocną błoną co ta na skrzydłach i przy otworach słuchowych. Przednich dwóch łap smok używa zwykle jak rąk, z kolei pozostałych trzech do biegania. Para druga i ostatnia służą do biegania same w sobie, z kolei parę trzecią smok może podczas ucieczki (które nie zdarzają się często - błotniak grudowy raczej nie ma naturalnych wrogów) "wyłączyć" i używać jej nieco inaczej - odpowiednio się odpychać, dzięki czemu znacznie zwiększa swoją prędkość. Ze względu na kilka par łap właśnie, błotniak grudowy jest diabelsko zwinny na ziemi, w przeciwieństwie do innych smoków, których większość lepiej radzi sobie w powietrzu lub w wodzie. Latać również umie, jednak ze względu na swoje rozmiary nie jest to zbyt bezpieczne - mógłby zostać łatwo zauważony przez ludzi. Do lotu tak więc zrywa się w ostateczności i niechętnie, w przeciwieństwie do innych smoków. Jeśli już jednak poleci, nie jest tak szybki jak na lądzie, oczywiście traci również na zwinności. Pozbawiony jest też tej gracji, która ma na lądzie. Jako jedyny gatunek nie pikuje też zbyt dobrze, jednak jeśli spadnie, nic mu się nie stanie, jak innym gatunkom smoków. CHoć oczywiście zależy to od wysokości, z jakiej spadnie. Podczas lęgu spadnięcie u niego jest bardzi niebezpieczne, ale o tym później. Budowa jego ciała pozwla mu także skoczyć na dużą odległość, w razie czego szybując, a wylądować nawet na niemal płaskiej ścianie lub na dużym kamieniu, wczepiając się pazurami. Siedlisko Błotniaki grudowe nie są zbyt liczne ze względu na ograniczony zasięg występowania odpowiednich dla nich terenów. Nie chodzi tu o pokarm, tylko o to, że najlepiej mogą się kryć akurat w takich miejscach oraz ich pisklęta najlepiej rozwijają się właśnie tam. Żyją na wrzosowiskach i innych, jak to ludzie mówią "nieużytkach". Najlepiej, jeśłi tereny są lekko podmokłe, choć suchymi też nie pogardzą. Ich legowiska zwykle znajdują się pod dużymi głazami narzutowymi, na których zresztą lubią się wygrzewać, nie zostają na dłużej na otwartych, porośniętych przez wrzosy przestrzeniach - tam byłyby zbyt widoczne, więc tylko tam polują lub szukają innego pożywienia. Z tego powodu występują tylko w Europie: dość licznie jak na swój gatunek na północy Wielkiej Brytanii, w środkowo-północnej części Hiszpanii, W ujściu rzeki Dunaj nad Morzem Czarnym oraz na południe od Półwyspu Kolskiego w Rosji, nad Morzem Białym. Dieta Błotniaki grudowe są wszystkożerne. Zjedzą i rośliny, choć nie wszystkie, trująych w przeciwieństwie do zielników, które mogą zjeść każdą roślinę, nie zjedzą. Zjedzą mięso, co oczywiście jedzą częściej niż rośliny, ryby, a nawet padinę, chociaż tylko w miarę świeżą. Mają też one pierwszeństwo do wszystkich martwych dużych zwierząt, choć towarzystwo innych padlinożerców nie przeszkadza im w posiłku - i tak zwierzęta zjedzą znacznie mniej i będą im ustępowały. Tak naprawdę ich ulubionym pokarmem jest właśnie padlina, więc nie radzę oglądać jak jedzą swój obiad. Zachowanie i tresura Błotniaki grudowe żyją raczej samotnie, choć nie reagują agresywnie na swoich pobratymców i sąsiedztwo innego błotniaka im nie przeszkadza. Nie posiadają również stałych partnerów i nie przywiązują się do innych smoków. Potrzeba również naprawdę dużo czasu i poświęcenia, aby przywiązał się do człowieka. Nie wiążą się z partnerami na całe życie. Zaraz po odejściu młodych rozdzielają się i następnym razem znajdują sobie innych partnerów. Okres lęgowy wypada u tych smoków we wrześniu i październiku. Najpierw samiec musi się przypodobać samicy - w czasie okresu lęgowego zyskuje szatę godową, która go upiększa. Ponadto, ale to są już czynniki, na które szata godowa (zwykle dodatkowe kolce w fantazyjnych kształtach) nie ma wpływu, łatwiej jest znaleźć samicę samcom przede wszystkim inteligentym, choć patrzą również na wygląd, szybkość i zwinność. Wrażenie robi na nich umiejętność polowania oraz obrony. Ze względu na to, że błotniaki rozmnażają sie tylko co dziewięć lat, czyli znacznie rzadziej niż inne gatunki smoków, smoczyce chcą zapewnić swoim dzieciom jak największe szanse na przetrwanie. Kiedy już samica zwróci uwagę na samca, odbywają długi taniec godowy, który trwa godzinami, a bywa, że zajmuje cały dzień. Odbywa się głównie na lądzie. Całość polega na niebezpiecznym lawirowaniu między sobą, najlepiej w jakimś niebezpiecznym miejscu. Wielokrotnie smoki splatają się, kłaniają, splatają swoje łapy, nawet idą obok siebie trzymając się jak ludzie w polonezie - w końcu jednej pary łap używają jak rąk. Całość ciągnie się naprawdę długo, a później, na krótki czas wzbijają się w powietrze, dość wysoko. Tam splatają się ogonami i łapami i zaczynają spadać. Zwykle dzieje się to gdzieś przy urwisku, w miarę blisko jakiejś skalnej ściany. To samica decyduje kiedy puści samca. Niestety, jeśli nie zdąży na czas, oba smoki zaryją w ziemię i zginą. Z kolei jeśli samiec puści wcześniej, samica zobaczy, że ten mu nie ufa. Jednak na szczęście zwykle wszystko kończy się dobrze, a oba błotniaki rozpościerają skrzydła nad ziemią i wczepiają pazury w ścianę urwiska. Jajo samica znosi po tygodniu, malce wykluwają się po kolejnych dwóch. Wykluwają się całkowicie pozbawione łusek, z niewykształconymi skrzydłami i przednią parą łap. Właściwe proporcje oraz łuski wyrastają im w ciągu drugiego tygodnia życia, a po kolejnym miesiącu są samodzielne, choć jeszcze przez rok będą dwa razy mniejsze od innych błotniaków, a dojrzałość płciową osiągną w wieku 2 lat. Mimo to, po raz pierwszy przystępują one do lęgu w wieku 3 lat. Znaleźć go zarazem łatwo, ale też trudno. Wiadomo gdzie występuje, bo niewiele jest miejsc, gdzie występować może, ale smoki te są dość dyskretne, ae też niecierpliwe. Jeżeli zbliżysz się do ich legowiska, schowają się i będą obserwować, ale szybko stracą cierpliwość i zaatakują. Trudno je uspokoić, ponieważ lubią smoczymiętkę, ale nie wezmą jej od człowieka i nie dadzą się odurzyć. Nie przyjmą też żadnego pokarmu - prędzej wyląduje on na Twojej głowie niż w smoku. Właśnie dlatego potrzeba tu czasu. Trzeba przede wszystkim wytropić jakieś legowisko błotniaka grudowego co jest trudne bo ze względu na rewelacyjny słuch i całkiem niezły węch dowiedzą się o Twojej obecności szybciej niż Ty o nich i uciekną. Jeżeli już jednak znajdziesz legowisko błotniaka, to od razu wróć do domu i daj smokowi spokój. Zapamiętaj jednak gdzie jest legowisko. Całość polega na tym, aby w ciągu wielu dni przychodzić tam. Smok będzie powoli przyzwyczajał się do Waszej obecności, a Wy będziecie mogl podchodzić bliżej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia po kilku miesiącach da się dotnkąć. Jest też oczywiście inna opcja - jeżeli znajdziecie rannego błotniaka (o co jednak bardzo trudno), albo złapanego we wnyki (o to już łatwiej), po prostu go uwolnijcie i jeżeli dacie radę, zajmijcie się ranami. Odejdźcie nie odwaracając się za siebie. Jest to właściwie najprostszy sposób, żeby zainteresować smoka. W większości przypadków ruszy wtedy ukradkiem za Tobą, nawet jeśli nie będziesz o tym wiedzieć. Ujawni swoją obecność dopiero kiedy wrzosowiska będą się kończyć i będziesz się zbliżać do domów ludzi. Wtedy Cię powstrzyma i nie pozwoli iść dalej. Wtedy już sprawa jest prosta - wystarczy z nim porozmawiać, pamiętając, że rozumie każde słowo, a to, że Ty nie rozumiesz jego to inna sprawa (chyba, że wcześniej już uczyłeś się smoczego). Kiedy w wyniku rozmowy zobaczysz kątem oka, że smok położył ogon na ziemi i "złożył" tą kotwiczkę, powoli wyciągnij rękę i pogłaszcz go po szyi. Pamiętaj jednak - to, że Ci zaufał, nie znaczy, że się przywiązał, bo nie przywiązał i nie soczy za Tobą w ogień, a zanim Ci pomoże najpierw zastanowi się, czy dla niego będzie to bezpieczne. Dopiero po kilku latach będzie można powiedzieć, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście w sprawie może pomóc zespolenie, choć błotniak nie zdecyduje się na nie wcześniej jak po minimum dwóch latach znajomości i obserwowania Cię. Słabości Smok ten, podobnie jak inne, kocha smoczymiętkę oraz podatny na hipnozę Alfy. Na smoczy korzeń nie reaguje zbyt agresywnie. Zachowuje na tyle dużo rozsądku, żeby jak najszybciej go wyrzucić. Moża więc powiedzieć, że reaguje na niego agresywnie jedynie w pewnym stopniu - może Cię staranować, jeśli zobaczy smoczy korzeń. Po dłuższym czasie, na przykład jeśłi nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z wyciągnięciem go, stanie się agresywny w stosunku do każdego kto się zbliży. Jajo Jaja smoka, w przeciwieństwie do samego gada są dość małe i przypominają takie zwykłe, bezkształtne kamyki, wielkości podobnej do cegły, choć oczywiście o innym kształcie. Powierzchnia jaja dopasuje się całkowicie do kamieni. Skorupa jest też dość gruba i jajo jest niemal niemożliwe do zbicia. Jajo nie potrzebuje żadnych określonych warunków, temperatury, ani niczego podobnego. Moce i umiejętności *Smok posiada zabójczy jad, który jednak dla innych przedstawicieli jego gatunku jest zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Na inne stworzenia działa jednak różnie, w zależności od ilości jadu, który smok nam zaoferuje: - Może się to skończyć natychmiastową śmiercią. - Może to zafundować długie cierpienia ofiary, które i tak skończą się śmiercią (błotniaki nie lubią jednak tego robić - smoki nie są tak okrutne jak ludzie, dzieje się to tylk, jeśli smok musi coś upolować, ale nie ma czasu wstrzyknąć więcej jadu, na przykład jeśli poluje na drapieżnika, który również mógłby go skrzywdzić). - Ofiara może długo cierpieć, mieć halucynacje, utracić przytomność, skóra zrobi się niebieskawa, żyły bordowe, ale istnieje możliwość wyleczenia. - Jeżeli błotniak zdąży jedynie szybko ugryźć, efekty wspomniane powyżej pojawią się tylko w pewnej części - na przykład, jeśli smok ugryzie Cię w nogę, niebieska skórai bordowe żyły zrobią się tylko na nodze, mogą wystapić halucynacje, choć słabe, utrata przytomności z kolei będzie mało prawdopodobna. *Smok jest zabójczo szybki i zwinny na lądzie, ponadto parą łap najbardziej z przodu może się posługiwać jak rękami - może chwytać różne rzeczy, robić rzeczy typowe dla ludzi lub udusić ofiarę jesli nie mają do niej dostępu paszczą. *Końcówka ogona błotniaka to kilka jakby kotwiczek, które są bardzo mocne i ostre. Smok może je dowolnie składać oraz manipulować kątem ich położenia. W efekcie jeśli smok chce, może z nich ułożyć jeden, większy, ostry kolec lub mieć kilka takich kotwiczek, które również bez problemu rozszarpią ciało ofiary jednym zamachem i połamią kości. *Smok może również chwycić coś ogonem i na przykład udusić ofiarę *Skrzydła są dość elastyczne, dzięki czemu smok może nimi zaatakować z każdej strony, a szpony na nich również zawierają trujący jad. *Każde z czterech oczu smok może skierować w inną stronę i ze względu na różne ich położenie, każde ma inne pole widzenia, dzięki czemu smok widzi wszystko wokół siebie i ciężko go zaskoczyć. Kosztem tak dużego pola widzenia i brakiem martwej strefy, smok nie ma zbyt dobrego wzroku. Znacznie lepiej u błotniaków ze słuchem, chociaż nie mają na co narzekać. Widzą całkowicie przeciętnie, czyli nieco gorzej niż zwykły człowiek. Ciekawostki *Błotniak grudowy jest jedynym smokiem, który posiada więcej niż dwie pary łap *Jest też jedynym smokiem, który posiada więcej niż jedną parę oczu *Najpopularniejsze moce u błotniaków to kamuflaż, popularny oczywiście u wszystkich gatunków Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Smoki ziemi